The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that either reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
Electrified vehicle powertrains are typically equipped with a battery assembly having a plurality of battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines and other electric loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery cells must be reliably connected to one another in order to achieve the voltage and power levels necessary for powering these electric loads. Separate bus bars, individual sense lead wires, plastic moldings, metal stampings, wire crimps, grommet moldings, and other parts are commonly used to sufficiently connect the battery cells.